My Girl is a Gangster
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Seperti sebuah lelucon ketika mengetahui fakta pemimpin gangster terkenal di dunia adalah seorang wanita. Dunia kriminal biasanya adalah permainan para Lelaki, tapi bukan berarti karena dia perempuan maka dia tidak akan memiliki peran yang lebih besar daripada lelaki. Buktinya, ia menjadi GodMother yang sangat ditakuti.../RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: (maybe) OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

•**｡ ⌒ ****... My Girl is a Gangster... ⌒ ****｡•**

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DOR!**

Suara letusan itu menggema di sebuah gedung tua berlantai lima. Tubuh si korban ambruk seketika. Tepat di jantungnya kini telah bersarang sebuah timah panas. Dengan sisa kekuatannya yang masih ada, tangan kanannya bergerak ke atas, seolah ingin menggapai sosok penembaknya yang berdiri datar menatapnya.

"_I-I lo-ve you_...," dengan tersendat-sendat, bibir berlumuran darah itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum akhirnya sang malaikat maut mencabut nyawanya.

Si pelaku penembakan itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil meniup ujung _revolver_-nya yang berasap. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati sosok korbannya yang malang. "_Poor you, honey,_" ujarnya dengan nada meremehkan. Dengan tak berperasaan, ia menendang tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan keras—sampai terguling menjauh. Ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan lokasi dengan seringai kemenangan.

Dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam sudah menunggu dirinya di bawah. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka dengan angkuh. "Bawa pergi mobil dan mayat _bastard_ itu. Lalu tenggelamkan ke laut, buat seolah-olah dia kecelakaan," perintahnya pada dua orang pria berbadan besar itu. Setelah mereka mengangguk tanda mengerti, keduanya naik ke gedung dan ia pun pergi dengan seringai puasnya.

**#**

Sosok bermantel hitam itu berjalan dengan santai melewati lorong gelap nan sepi—tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Perlahan ia membuka tudung kepalanya. Memperlihatkan rambut _blonde_-nya yang diikat empat. Ternyata sosok itu adalah seorang wanita muda berwajah cantik. Apa gerangan yang membuatnya berjalan seorang diri pada tengah malam di tempat sepi?

Langkahnya terhenti ketika jam yang di pakainya bergetar. Ia mendekatkan benda di pergelangan tangan kanannya itu ke bibirnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Bos ingin bertemu nona," sahut suara berat di seberang sana dengan sopan.

"Aku segera pulang," ujarnya datar sambil menurunkan jam tangan—ponsel—nya.

Perlahan langkah kakinya menjadi cepat, dan semakin cepat. Ia berlari dengan kekuatan penuh, berlari menuju keramaian kota di depan sana.

**##**

"Hoam!"

"Nyam-nyam, keripik kentang ini sungguh sangat lezat," seru seorang pria gendut yang tengah sibuk mengunyah keripik kentangnya sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan seorang pria yang rambutnya dikuncir tinggi. Pria berkuncir itu tengah menutupi kuapannya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Ck, merepotkan," komentar pria berkuncir itu malas sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Shikamaru, kau pasti akan tergila-gila ketika memakannya," pria gendut itu berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya itu dengan memberikan satu keripik kentangnya.

Pria yang bernama Shikamaru itu menggelang pelan. "Sudah dari kecil aku menikmatinya, tapi aku tetap tak sefanatik kau, Chouji," ujarnya malas, ia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sahabatnya—Chouji—yang tengah mendengus kesal.

Chouji menyusul Shikamaru—mensejajarkan langkahnya. Ketika ia akan memasukkan keripik kentang—_favorit_-nya—yang sangat kebetulan adalah yang terakhir ke perutnya itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggol lengannya.

_Puk..._

Shikamaru kaget dengan benda yang barusan jatuh di hadapannya. _Iris grey_-nya menoleh ke pria gendut di sebelahnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Chouji menatap nanar pada keripik kentang terakhirnya yang mulai dibawa pergi oleh angin. Ia melihat ke depan—ke arah si penabraknya. Ternyata pelakunya seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang diikat empat dan mengenakan mantel hitam.

"Berhenti kau, nona!" seru Chouji geram. Tak peduli itu adalah wanita, yang penting dia adalah pelaku yang menghilangkan keripik kentangnya.

Si gadis _blonde_ bermantel hitam itu berhenti lalu menoleh. "_Can I help you, sir?_" tanyanya datar.

"Kau menyenggolku lalu membuat jatuh keripikku," sahut Chouji kesal sambil berjalan mendekati si gadis.

Gadis itu menunduk, seulas seringai muncul di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang ku buat menjadi keripik kentang? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," desisnya pelan. Tentu saja kedua pria di hadapannya tak mendengar. Apalagi ditambah dengan suara lalu-lalang mobil dan motor.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya. _Iris jade_-nya menatap datar Shikamaru yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan—gadis aneh. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari mantelnya lalu melemparnya ke wajah Chouji. "_Take it_," ujarnya dingin sambil beranjak pergi.

Tapi, langkahnya kembali harus terhenti, dikarenakan sebuah tangan gemuk yang sedang mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku pengemis?" bentak Chouji kesal. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut.

"Chouji tenanglah. Dia itu wanita," ujar Shikamaru cemas sambil menarik tubuh besar Chouji dari gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan Shikamaru," sahut Chouji sambil melepaskan cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan si gadis. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

Shikamaru menghela nafas perlahan. "Baiklah, aku akan mengganti keripik kentangmu," ujarnya pasrah.

Sepasang mata sipit Chouji membesar. "Wah! Terima kasih Shikamaru," serunya kegirangan. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Maafkan kelakuan temanku yang kurang sopan padamu nona," ujar Shikamaru sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi sepertinya si gadis sudah tak betah berlama-lama di tempatnya, tanpa memberikan jawaban atau apapun, ia berbalik dan melenggang pergi—dengan terburu-buru.

"Sombong sekali gadis itu," komentar Chouji sinis sambil melirik sosok ramping si gadis yang berjalan menjauh.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. "Ck, dia kesal karena perbuatanmu tadi."

Chouji mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Ayo! Segera membeli keripik kentang," ajaknya sambil menarik tangan kanan Shikamaru ke sebuah toko makanan.

"Merepotkan," satu kata khas itu meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru.

##

Gadis _blonde_ itu berjalan dengan angkuh, ia melewati sederet pria berpakaian rapi yang tengah menundukkan kepala. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah pintu besar dengan sentuhan arsitektur Eropa klasik. Dua orang pria membukakan pintu secara perlahan sambil menundukkan kepala.

Ia melangkah masuk, dan pintu besar itu pun tertutup. Ia duduk di sofa sambil menatap datar pada pria paruh baya yang tengah terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Apa kau—" belum sempat pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya, si gadis dengan cepat memotongnya. Dan, kalimat datar yang dilontarkan oleh gadis itu, cukup membuatnya terperangah.

"Aku sudah membunuhnya, paman."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Temari?" tanya pria itu sedih.

Gadis bernama Temari itu mendengus kesal. "Paman tahu alasannya," sahutnya geram.

"Tapi dia tidak bersalah," sang paman berkata dengan lirih.

"Dia harus menanggung semua perbuatan _bastard_ itu," ujar Temari sinis sambil menatap tajam sang paman.

"Apa kau tak mencintainya?"

Temari kembali mendengus kesal. "Jangan membuatku tertawa paman," ujarnya datar.

Iris pamannya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa kau jadi begini? Paman tidak suka melihatmu menjadi pembunuh."

"Semua ini sudah menjadi keputusanku," ujar Temari datar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pria berambut _blonde_ itu terbatuk-batuk. Temari mendekati sang paman sambil mengangsurkan segelas air putih yang berada di meja lampu. "Sebaiknya paman istirahat," ujarnya datar sembari menarik selimut sampai menutupi dada sang paman.

Temari berjalan menuju pintu. Pamannya hanya menatap sedih punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu.

**#**

_Blam..._

Ia bersandar pada pintu. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot, ia terduduk lemah. Raut datarnya berubah menjadi sedih. _Iris jade_-nya menatap lurus ke depan.

Ia berdiri. Tangannya membuka mantel hitam yang di pakainya lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Sesuatu berwarna hitam terlempar dari saku mantelnya.

Benda itu... sebuah _revolver_.

"_Kenapa kau jadi begini? Paman tidak suka melihatmu menjadi pembunuh,"_ perkataan lirih sang paman terngiang di telinganya. Ia mendengus kesal.

Pembunuh...

Pembunuh?

Ya, sekarang ia seorang pembunuh.

Huh, pembunuh!

_Bastard_! Ia bukan pembunuh. Si _bastard_ itu yang pembunuh. Hutang nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa. Jangan salahkan ia karena membunuh orang lain. Salahkan si _bastard_ itu yang sudah menjadi bangkai sebelum ia membunuhnya.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam. Raut wajahnya mengkerut, ia bangkit dan mengambil pistolnya di lantai lalu melemparnya ke cermin.

_Prang!_

Cermin malang yang tak tahu apa-apa itu hancur berantakan, menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang tak berguna. Dari luar terdengar suara sepatu yang berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya.

_Tok...Tok..._

"Nona, ada apa?"

"Pergilah. Jangan menggangguku," perintahnya datar, tapi dari nadanya tertangkap emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"Baiklah, kami minta maaf nona."

_Bruk..._

Ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Pikirannya melayang ke tragedi yang baru saja di lakukannya.

Flashback...

_Sebuah Bugatti Veyron berwarna hitam berjalan dengan kekuatan sedang ke sebuah lorong sepi yang gelap. Pengendaranya adalah seorang pria berambut perak berkacamata dan seorang gadis berambut blonde yang diikat empat. Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih._

"_Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya si pria keheranan._

_Si gadis blonde tersenyum manis. "Kita berpesta," sahutnya girang._

"_Tapi, tempat ini sepi sekali."_

_Si gadis menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak sang kekasih yang tengah menyetir. "Akan ada banyak orang nanti." ujarnya manja sambil jemarinya menunjukkan arah. _

_Cittt..._

_Bugatti itu berhenti tepat di sebuah gedung tua berlantai lima. Kedua penumpangnya turun. Pria berkacamata itu menautkan alisnya keheranan. "Kenapa kita kesini, Temari? Ini gedung tua," tanyanya pada si gadis yang kini tengah berjalan ke tangga gedung tua tersebut._

_Gadis bernama Temari itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Ikuti saja, kau pasti terkejut dengan kejutanku," sahutnya dengan nada riang dan manja. Meski hati pria itu merasa tak enak, tapi akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah sang kekasih._

_Langkah keduanya berhenti setelah mereka mencapai lantai lima. Kosong dan gelap, tapi karena malam ini bulan bersinar dan ditambah dengan banyak bintang, tempat menyeramkan itu sedikit terang._

_Kabuto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gedung. Kosong. "Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya heran. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merinding, mungkin saja gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu bukanlah kekasihnya, melainkan... ah, tidak mungkin._

_Temari tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kabuto. Ia berjalan perlahan dan menyenderkan bahunya ke sebuah tiang. "Kabuto, dalam hidup ini ada pertemuan dan ada perpisahan," ujarnya datar sambil membelakangi Kabuto, iris jade-nya menatap rembulan yang dipenuhi ribuan bintang._

_Hati Kabuto yang sudah merasa tak enak, semakin menjadi tak enak mendegar perkataan Temari yang terdengar aneh. "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar._

"_Kau pasti sedih ketika ayahmu meninggal karena sakit. Iya kan?" lagi-lagi Temari tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kabuto._

"_Tentu saja. Sebenarnya kau kenapa Temari? Apa kau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi?" Kabuto benar-benar merasa tegang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu._

"_Kau benar. Aku kehilangan mereka saat usiaku baru berumur sepuluh tahun. Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian. Hanya aku yang selamat, karena ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku sedang berada di rumah. Kecelakaan itu merenggut kebahagiaanku. Kecelakaan itu membuat ayah, ibu, dan kedua adikku tewas seketika." _

_Kabuto terkejut. Berarti selama ini kekasihnya itu membohonginya. Jadi, keluarga Temari yang selama ini bertemu dengannya adalah... keluarga palsu. Pantas ia merasa ayah, ibu, Temari, dan kedua adiknya itu sama sekali tak memiliki kemiripan satu sama lain. Ketika ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk meminta penjelasan, bibir ranum kekasihnya itu sudah terlebih dahulu bersuara._

"_Lalu, aku tinggal dengan pamanku, Yashamaru Sabaku."_

_Nafas Kabuto tercekat. "Ya-Yashamaru Sabaku. Dia pamanmu?"_

_Temari berbalik dan menatap sang kekasih. "Iya, dia pamanku. Kenapa kau terkejut 'honey'? Ada yang salah?" tanyanya manja._

_Kabuto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tapi, dia kan bos gangster yang terkenal kejam di dunia ini, Suna," ujarnya lirih. Berarti selama ini hubungannya dengan gadis itu dilatari dengan banyak kebohongan. "Kenapa kau membohongiku?" tanyanya lirih. _

_Temari tersenyum lebar, bukan, itu bukan senyuman, tapi seringai. Kabuto yang dari awal sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya itu, mulai mundur ke belakang._

"_Kau kenapa, honey? Kenapa kau mundur? Kau takut denganku?" lagi-lagi nada manja itu keluar dari bibir Temari yang entah kenapa dalam pendengaran Kabuto lebih terdengar seperti ejekan._

_Kabuto terdiam. Temari berjalan menujunya. Ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal satu meter, gadis itu berhenti dan melipat tangannya di dada._

_Temari mendengus kesal. "Semua orang boleh menyebut itu kecelakaan. Tapi kecelakaan itu direkasaya. Ada orang yang membenci ayahku karena Sabaku corp mengalami peningkatan pesat," ujarnya lirih. Kabuto pun tergerak untuk memeluk si gadis. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika di lihatnya iris jade milik Temari menatapnya nyalang._

"_Kau tahu siapa bastard itu?" tanya Temari datar, tatapan nyalangnya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh dendam. Kabuto keheranan, ia masih sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu. _

_Tiba-tiba, sebuah benda yang diambil oleh sang kekasih dari balik mantelnya, cukup membuat tegang Kabuto. Raut ketakutan kini tercetak di wajahnya. Ia menatap panik Temari yang kini tengah menodongkan sebuah revolver ke arahnya._

"_Dia ayahmu, Kabuto! Bastard itu Orochimaru!" teriak Temari penuh ambisi. Tanpa memberikan Kabuto kesempatan untuk berbicara, jari Temari langsung menarik pelatuk pistolnya._

_**DOR!**_

Flashback end...

Suara tembakan itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ia duduk sambil menekuk kedua kakinya di dada.

Kabuto..., dia memang sama sekali tak bersalah. Malah, pria berkaca mata itu sama sekali tak tahu dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh ayahnya. Tapi, dia tetap harus menanggung semua perbuatan ayahnya, karena dia adalah putranya. Putra dari seorang yang sangat di bencinya. Ia ingin tumbal untuk memuaskan hatinya yang terbakar oleh dendam.

Ia bertipu muslihat dengan pria itu, dan tak perlu menunggu lama sampai pria itu tergila-gila dengannya. Tapi pamannya malah menentang rencananya. Pamannya bilang kalau Kabuto sama sekali tak bersalah, dia tak tahu menahu tentang pembunuhan berencana yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya. Tapi, di matanya tak ada lagi rasa belas kasihan. Siapa pun orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Orochimaru, harus mati!

Kabuto..., ia tahu kalau pria itu sangat mencintai dirinya. Tapi, di dalam hatinya tak ada lagi tempat untuk yang namanya cinta, yang ada hanya dendam. Ya, dendam membara. Selama tiga belas tahun ia berlatih untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tangguh, bersama pamannya ia mengatur rencana untuk menghabisi Orochimaru. Tapi sial, si _bastard_ itu malah mati duluan sebelum ia mencekik lehernya.

Dan sekarang, dendamnya terbalaskan, ia sudah menghabisi satu-satunya penerus Orochimaru.

Huh! Dengan korban pertama sekaligus penghapus dendamnya. Ia sudah siap menjadi _GodMother_. Ia yakin bisa membuat namanya di takuti oleh dunia. Di bawah kendalinya, Suna akan menjadi _gangster_ yang semakin terkenal di dunia.

Wajah cantiknya kini dihiasi oleh seringai angkuh. Tragedi masa lalu telah merenggut sosok gadis yang dulunya selalu tersenyum ramah dan periang itu, menjadikannya sosok gadis yang kejam dan tak mengenal kata ampun apalagi air mata. Semua masa lalunya adalah _bullsheet_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

**GodMother : Julukan bagi seorang pemimpin perempuan dalam dunia geng.  
**

**.  
**

**hay-hay,,,  
Lene balik lagi dengan fic baru. #fic lama pada kemana woy, maruk bener.  
gegege, gomen ya. ntar semuanya diapdet.  
Semoga kalian suka dengan temanya.  
Berkenankan kalian semua RnR fic ini, sebagai tanda kalau kalian merindukan Lene. #plak, ditampol rame2.  
: D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: (maybe) OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

•**｡ ⌒ ****... My Girl is a Gangster... ⌒ ****｡•**

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Temari mendengus kesal. Ia melempar sebuah miniatur berbentuk menara _Eiffel_ yang berada di meja lampu bagian kanan ke pintu.

_Prak!_

Kontan si pengetuk langsung meminta maaf berulang-ulang kali.

"Hentikan _bastard_!" teriak Temari kesal. "Ada urusan apa sesubuh ini kau menggangguku? Sebaiknya yang akan kau sampaikan adalah hal penting, kalau tidak kutembak kepalamu!"

"_GodFather_ sudah meninggal nona," ujar pria di balik pintu cepat.

Temari terlonjak. Ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari membuka pintu. Temari terus berlari menuju kamar pamannya yang berada di lantai tiga, diikuti oleh pria berbadan tegap yang menjadi pembawa pesan.

Para anak buah sang paman langsung menyingkir ketika melihat si nona muda berlari mendekat. Semua pria berwajah sangar itu tertunduk sedih.

Temari berhenti. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan tempat tidur sang paman. Di hadapannya, sang paman terbaring nyaman, kedua tangan saling terlipat dengan kedua mata yang tertutup sempurna. Dadanya sesak ketika melihat tak ada pergerakan dari perut pamannya, jantung dan nafasnya sudah berhenti.

Tubuhnya gemetar, air matanya turun semakin deras, tapi tak terdengar isakan dari sela bibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata, sedetik kemudian, iris _jade_ itu terbuka nyalang. Ia keluar kamar, menatap semua anak buah pamannya dengan penuh amarah.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjaganya dengan baik?" tanyanya pelan, tapi entah kenapa terdengar seperti ancaman kematian bagi semua pria itu. Mereka semakin tertunduk dalam, tak ada yang menyahut ataupun membantah—menjelaskan karena mereka tak bisa melawan kehendak Tuhan.

_Buk!_

Temari menendang seorang pria yang berada di dekatnya, tepat di perutnya, pria itu terjengkang. Tak berhenti disitu saja, gadis itu kembali melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan ke bawahannya yang lain. Tak ada yang berani melawan, karena Temari sekarang resmi menjadi bos besar mereka.

Puas meluapkan semua kesedihannya—dengan cara yang brutal. Ia terdiam di tempat. Para bawahannya terkapar di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan, mereka terluka dan berdarah di beberapa bagian, bahkan ada yang berteriak kesakitan karena patah kaki dan tangan.

Tanpa dosa dan rasa bersalah apapun, ia berjalan melewati mereka. "Urus pemakaman pamanku, semua harus selesai pagi ini juga," ujarnya datar, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sampai di kamar, ia membanting sang pintu. Sesaknya semakin menggila. Ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya, agar sesak di dadanya berkurang, tapi tidak bisa. Ia tak bisa, sama sekali tak bisa. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya gemetar dengan kuat.

_Prang!_

Ia melempar pigura yang berisi sang paman ke dinding. "Paman jahat," bisiknya pelan. "Kenapa? Kenapa paman tinggalkan Temari sendirian? Temari benci paman, Temari benci."

Air matanya kembali turun, tanpa suara ia menangis. Meringkuk sendirian di lantai yang dingin. Apa ini karma karena ia sudah dengan lancang mengambil nyawa orang?

"_BASTARD!_" teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chouji terbangun dari tidur panjangnya ketika telinganya menangkap suara ribut-ribut di sekitarnya. Ia membuka mata, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali, lalu terlonjak ketika melihat sahabatnya yang terkenal sangat pemalas itu sudah bangun lebih dulu darinya, bahkan lengkap dengan selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di atas kepalanya, pukul 05.25.

"Kau—Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji dengan _horror _ketika pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu sedang mengenakan sepatunya. Shikamaru menoleh dengan tampang malasnya, membuat Chouji menarik nafas lega.

"Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap-siap," ujar Shikamaru sambil meraih kunci motornya. "Aku tunggu kau di luar."

Chouji mendengus. Ia masih sangat mengantuk. Tapi ia harus tetap bangun. Jarang-jarang Shikamaru seperti ini. Bila sahabatnya itu berkelakuan aneh, ada kemungkinan mereka akan mendapatkan hal yang menarik. Semoga saja, harapnya sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Dengan terburu-buru Chouji keluar dari rumah. Pria gendut itu tak sempat bertanya kemana tujuan mereka, karena dengan cepat Shikamaru memberikan _helm_ dan menarik gas—ngebut.

**##**

Chouji hanya terdiam ketika Shikamaru memberhentikan motornya di depan gerbang sebuah areal rumah klasik jepang. Seorang pria berkimono hitam berpotongan biasa mendekati keduanya, menunduk pelan ke arah Shikamaru dan Chouji sebelum akhirnya mengambil alih motor Shikamaru.

Shikamaru masuk ke gerbang yang bertuliskan Nara itu, dua orang penjaga berkimono hitam dan berpenampilan seperti samurai menundukkan kepala hormat.

"Kau pulang? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Chouji penasaran sambil terus mengekori Shikamaru, kini keduanya berbelok menyusuri jalan yang di kiri-kanan terdapat bunga Sakura, melewati beberapa bangunan klasik lainnya.

Shikamaru diam, tetap melangkah, tak menggubris pertanyaan Chouji. Sampai di depan sebuah paviliun yang bertuliskan '_Kyoshō no jūtaku_', Shikamaru membuka sepatunya, menggantinya dengan _bakiak _yang ada di tangga kayu paviliun, Chouji pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Pintu kayu berlukiskan bunga Sakura itu digeser pelan oleh Shikamaru. Keduanya masuk, menemukan ada empat orang disana. Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut cokelat yang mengenakan kimono mewah senada rambut dan matanya, penampilannya layaknya wanita bangsawan Jepang dahulu kala. Beralih ke tempat tidur bertirai kain sutera putih transparan di hadapannya, kini terbaring seorang pria paruh baya yang sepertinya dalam kondisi sakit. Sementara dua orang lainnya adalah pelayan wanita berkimono _orange_.

Wanita paruh baya itu langsung berlari memeluk Shikamaru ketika menyadari kehadiran dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi, bu?"

"Semalam utusan dari Suna mengajak bertemu ayahmu di luar. Ayahmu membawa dua pengawal terbaiknya, tapi ketika pulang, ayahmu hanya sendirian dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri karena luka memar di kepalanya," cerita wanita paruh baya itu yang ternyata adalah ibu Shikamaru dengan terisak. "Mereka menyelipkan ini disaku jas ayahmu," tambahnya sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang diberikan oleh salah seorang pelayan.

Shikamaru membuka surat yang sedikit ternoda oleh bercak-bercak darah itu—ia yakin itu darah ayahnya. Chouji pun ikut mencuri pandang ke surat itu dari belakang punggung Shikamaru.

__Kami sudah berusaha bernegosiasi, tapi tampaknya kalian sama sekali tak sayang nyawa. Ini baru awal, ending yang lebih bagus akan kalian dapatkan kalau masih tetap menolak.__

Dibawa pesan itu, terdapat cap berwarna merah darah berlambangkan Suna.

Shikamaru meremukkan pesan ancaman itu. "Apa yang mereka inginkan, bu?"

"Mereka menginginkan peninggalan nenek moyang kita, menawar tanduk rusa berusia ratusan tahun itu dengan harga sepuluh juta. Padahal aslinya bisa mencapai ratusan milyar. Mereka masih memberikan kita waktu untuk berpikir sampai pukul dua belas malam nanti. Bagaimana ini, Shikamaru? Mereka menunggu kita di _kasino Hound_," isak ibunya frustasi.

Shikamaru mengepalkan tinjunya, ia merangkul sang ibu sambil mendudukannya ke kursi. "Aku yang akan menemui mereka."

"Kau harus membawa para pengawal."

"Tidak perlu, bu. Aku akan datang sendirian, mencoba bernegosiasi dengan mereka sekali lagi," Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Ia beranjak mendekati ayahnya yang terbaring lemah. Mengusap pelan kepalanya yang tertutupi perban, lalu mencium pelan dahinya.

"Chouji, tolong kau jaga ibu dan ayahku. Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tolong kau sembunyikan juga tanduk rusa itu," pamit Shikamaru sambil meninju pelan bahu besar Chouji.

"Kau tak apa sendirian? Bagaimana kalau telepon polisi saja," Chouji berusaha mencegah niat nekat Shikamaru. Datang ke kediaman Suna sendirian, sama saja bunuh diri.

"Yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah Suna, Chouji. _Gangster_ yang ditakuti dunia, bahkan _FBI_ dan sekelasnya saja masih sulit untuk membekuk mereka, apalagi hanya polisi," komentar Shikamaru datar, Chouji pun hanya mampu meringis.

Sebelum sosok Shikamaru menghilang di balik gerbang, ibunya melepaskan kalung berbandul lambang Nara yang terbuat dari kulit rusa di lehernya. "Pakailah, ini jimat keluarga kita selama turun-temurun. Semoga _Kami-sama_ melindungimu, putraku."

Shikamaru mengalungkan kalung itu, sebelum menggas motornya, ia mencium pipi ibunya lembut dan memberikan sebuah senyum tipis pada Chouji.

**##**

Matahari sudah meninggi ketika Temari membuka matanya. Tanpa ekspresi wanita itu berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, ia keluar dengan mengenakan kimono mandi berwarna hitam, lalu mengambil _ponsel_-nya yang tergeletak di meja lampu. Jari-jari lentiknya menekan tombol demi tombol secara perlahan.

Terdengar nada tunggu ketika ia sudah selesai menemukan nomor yang di carinya, lalu, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya datar.

"Semua barang sudah terkirim, tak ada kendala sama sekali, bos," sahut suara pria di seberang sana dengan hormat.

_Klik..._

Temari meletakkan kembali ponsel berwarna hitam _metalic_ itu ke tempatnya semula. Mengambil sebungkus rokok di laci meja lampunya, menyalakan sebatang lalu menikmatinya dengan datar.

Sudah setahun berlalu semenjak kematian pamannya—yang dirahasiakan. Juga setahun berlalu kematian Kabuto, yang baru sebulan lalu mayat dan mobilnya ditemukan di laut Jepang. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya, mengeluarkan asap dari mulut dan hidungnya.

Selama setahun ini ia memegang penuh kekuasaan Suna. Ia menambah jumlah _kasino-kasino_ yang ada di belahan penjuru dunia, _bar-bar_, menjual bebas senjata, minuman-minuman keras, dan menyelundupkan narkoba, semuanya dalam jumlah besar.

Tak hanya meneruskan apa yang dilakukan oleh pamannya saja, ia juga menerapkan kebijakan-kebijakan baru, dengan membuka jasa pembunuh bayaran, dan mendirikan usaha yang sangat ditentang oleh pamannya—_prostitusi_. Ia menjual gadis-gadis muda, dan menikmati untung besar dari semua bisnis kotornya. Sungguh pekerjaan yang sama sekali tak melelahkan, ia hanya tinggal duduk manis sambil menelepon anak buahnya, dan semua masalah selesai.

Ia mematikan rokoknya yang sudah mengecil, memandang wajahnya di cermin rias yang memantulkan replika dirinya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, dengan iris _jade green_-nya yang bersorot mati.

Ia memegangi dadanya, sesak terasa. Tampilan luarnya memang terlihat sangat kuat dan dingin, tapi ia tetaplah seorang wanita. Wanita rapuh dan kesepian, yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk dipercayai sebagai tempat bernaung. Satu-satunya orang yang sangat disayanginya pergi, kenyataan yang membuatnya semakin jauh terjatuh dalam keterpurukan.

Ia menekan dan memukul-mukul dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak, sampai sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu mengalihkannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Putra keluarga Nara datang untuk menyerahkan tanduk rusa itu," sahut suara pria di balik pintu itu sopan.

Temari terdiam sesaat. "Aku akan menemuinya," jawabnya datar.

**##**

Shikamaru duduk di sofa dengan gelisah. Ketika ia baru saja sampai di _kasino Hound_, tiba-tiba saja dari belakang ada yang menutup mata dan memukul tengkuknya. Dan ketika sadar, ia sudah berada di ruangan yang tampaknya seperti ruang tamu dengan sepuluh orang pria berbadan besar berpakaian rapi, berjejer di belakangnya. Kesepuluh pria itu memandang dirinya tajam, seolah hendak mencabik-cabik kulitnya.

Sepuluh menit menunggu dalam ketidaknyamanan, akhirnya yang ditunggu pun datang. Shikamaru tertegun, selama ini ia mengira Suna didalangi oleh seorang pria berbadan besar dan berwajah sangar. Karena pada dasarnya identitas pemimpin Suna, sangat tertutup, bila ada anggota Suna yang tertangkap, mereka lebih baik memilih mati daripada membocorkan rahasia. Kesetiaan yang patut diacungi jempol. Satu hal yang diketahui oleh dunia tentang bos besar Suna, ia bernama Yashamaru Sabaku—nama pria bukan?

Tapi ternyata, kenyataannya sungguh mencengangkan. Yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan angkuh, bukanlah seorang pria, melainkan seorang wanita. Ya, wanita. Shikamaru tegaskan sekali lagi. Dia wanita! Wanita berambut pirang sebahu, berwajah tanpa ekspresi di parasnya yang cantik.

"Jadi, mana tanduk rusa itu?" suara datar wanita itu membuyarkan keterkejutan Shikamaru.

"Aku kesini ingin meminta harga yang lebih tinggi dari yang kau tawarkan," sahut Shikamaru sambil berdiri. Wanita itu mencelos, ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku _coat_ hitamnya, menyalakannya dengan api di perapian lalu menghisapnya perlahan.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau terima harga itu, dan keluargamu akan baik-baik saja," putus wanita tegas.

"Tanduk rusa itu merupakan peninggalan nenek moyang keluargaku, harta keluarga yang sangat dilindungi. Kami tidak akan semudah itu memberikannya pada orang lain, apalagi dengan harga serendah itu," Shikamaru sedikit membentak.

Wanita itu menjatuhkan rokoknya, melindasnya dengan ujung sepatunya. Ia berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dengan dagu terangkat. Ketika jarak keduanya hanya tinggal semeter, wanita itu berhenti. "Kau benar-benar bodoh," komentarnya datar.

"Kurasa kau yang lebih bodoh dari ku. Wanita sepertimu malah menjalankan bisnis kotor, hanya menumpuk dosa dan benci dari semua orang. Kau tak lihat dirimu, sosokmu malah jauh lebih menjijikkan dari gadis-gadis yang kau jual," wanita itu tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan datar Shikamaru. Sementara kesepuluh pria lainnya hanya mampu tercengang—benar-benar pria bodoh yang cari mati.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu tertawa keras, sangat keras. Tak berselang lama, sebuah tendangan mendarat tepat di perut Shikamaru. Ia terjengkang ke belakang, _sofa_ di belakangnya pun ikut jungkir balik. Kesepuluh pria di belakang itu langsung menyingkir.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku?" wanita itu bertanya datar. Shikamaru bangkit, bersiap menahan atau menerima pukulan dari wanita itu yang kini sudah bersiap menyerangnya lagi.

_Buk__—prang!_

Shikamaru berhasil menghindar, Tendangan kedua dari wanita itu malah mendarat di guci antik cina yang berukuran besar, yang berada di dekat Shikamaru.

"Mati kau!" bentak wanita itu sambil melempar pecahan guci itu ke arah Shikamaru.

_PRANG!_

Pecahan guci itu malah mendarat di lemari kaca yang berisi berbotol-botol anggur, membuat suara gaduh yang sangat kuat.

_Buk..._

_Buk..._

_Buk..._

_Buk..._

Wanita itu mendengus kesal, ia terus melancarkan pukulan dan tendangannya ke arah Shikamaru, dan menjadi semakin geram ketika sama sekali tak ada dari serangannya yang mengenai tubuh Shikamaru, semuanya dapat dihindari oleh Shikamaru dengan mudah.

Lalu tiba-tiba, tubuh Shikamaru langsung di cengkram kuat oleh kesepuluh pria yang sedari tadi mengawasi pertarungannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kalian semua pengecut, beraninya main keroyok! Brengsek!" berontak Shikamaru sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan dia," perintah wanita itu datar.

"Tapi bos—"

"Cepat lepaskan!" potongnya kesal. Dengan terpaksa ke sepuluh pria itu melepaskan Shikamaru, menyingkir sambil menunduk.

Wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya, menatap datar Shikamaru. "Kau lumayan juga, ternyata. Bagaimana kalau kita buat satu perjanjian lagi?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru datar.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu dan keluargamu, bila kau bisa mengalahkanku. Tapi, jika kau yang kalah, semuanya terserahku."

"Aku tidak mau!" protes Shikamaru keras. "Kau wanita pendusta, aku tidak percaya dengamu. Ketika aku baru saja keluar dari pintu rumahmu, aku pasti sudah ditembak mati oleh anak buahmu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu rencana licikmu, kau membawaku ke rumahmu ini bermaksud menghabisiku setelah mendapatkan 'tanduk rusa' itu kan? Karena bila kau membiarkanku lepas, identitas asli pemimpin Suna akan tersebar, dan para _FBI, CIA, Squad_, polisi dunia, dan lainnya akan lebih mudah menangkapmu," terang Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"_Binggo!_" wanita itu bertepuk tangan sekali. "Selain jago beladiri, ternyata kau pintar juga," pujinya sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi bawa—"

"Aku lebih baik mati, daripada menjadi bawahan iblis wanita sepertimu!"

Amarah wanita itu mendidih, ia memberi kode pada sepuluh pria di belakangnya untuk segera menghajar Shikamaru. Ketika Shikamaru sibuk bertarung dengan anak buahnya, wanita itu berjalan menuju tangga. "Bawa mayatnya padaku!" serunya geram sambil menaiki tangga bermarmer putih itu dengan langkah pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

**ini chap 2-nya...  
gomen bila semakin jelek.  
makasih ya atas rnR-nya...  
Rate berganti karena akan ada banyak tindak kekerasan, kata2 kotor dll deh.  
gomen, Lene enggak bisa curcol banyak.  
sekali lagi makasih, bila ada yang mau ditanyakan, tulis di review atau PM ya. : D  
RnR lagi please?  
Oh iya, yang Jungle Love juga udah apdet. : )  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: (maybe) OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

•**｡ ⌒ ****... My Girl is a Gangster... ⌒ ｡•**

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Ceklek..._

Temari membuka pelan pintu kamarnya, lalu membantingnya keras.

"_Aku lebih baik mati, daripada menjadi bawahan iblis wanita sepertimu!"_

Kata-kata pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu terngiang di telinganya. Ia menendang _sofa_ yang ada di dekatnya sampai jungkir balik. Dengan pelan ia menuju kamar mandi, berniat berendam beberapa saat sebelum melihat mayat pria bodoh bertampang malas itu.

Jemarinya membuka kancing _coat_ hitamnya, lalu masuk ke _bathub, _menggosokkan busa sabun ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan lembut, sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok.

**##**

Shikamaru memandang waspada pada sepuluh pria yang menjadi lawannya. Mereka semua terkapar tak berdaya, dengan wajah dan tubuh yang berdarah-darah. Semua perabotan yang ada di ruangan itu hancur berkeping-keping—berserakan dimana-mana. Shikamaru berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, ia menyeka darah yang ada di bibir, dahi dan tangannya. Ia beruntung karena mereka menggunakan tangan kosong, dan untuk kali ini ia benar-benar sangat berterima kasih dengan keahlian karate_ dan judo_ yang dipelajarinya sejak kecil itu—mengingat betapa merepotkannya latihan yang dijalaninya dulu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mendengus kesal ketika dilihatnya di sudut kanan ruangan terdapat dua kamera CCTV yang bergerak-gerak, kemudian disusul derap langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya, disertai dengan letusan peluru yang menghujani dirinya. Sial, gerutunya. Dengan sedikit terseok-seok, ia berlari menaiki tangga yang beberapa menit ke belakang dinaiki oleh Temari.

Shikamaru melihat ada dua pintu di lantai dua, satu pintu di dekat tangga, dan pintu lainnya berada di seberangnya—ia akan segera tertangkap kalau menuju pintu itu. Dengan hati-hati ia memutar kenop pintu yang di dekat tangga, ia mengucap syukur karena pintu itu dalam keadaan terkunci.

Dengan pelan ia masuk, ruangan kamar itu sangat temaram, hanya mengambil cahaya dari dua lampu meja. Semua gorden tertutup rapat, seolah menolak masuknya cahaya matahari. Perhatiannya tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka di ujung kamar, cahaya di ruangan itu terang. Dengan mengendap-ngendap Shikamaru mendekati ruangan itu, tak sengaja lengannya menyenggol setumpuk buku di meja kecil berbentuk bundar.

_Bruk!_

"Siapa itu?" Shikamaru terdiam, buru-buru ia bersembunyi di sisi kanan sebuah lemari lima pintu berwarna cokelat.

Sementara itu, Temari langsung meraih _kimono_ mandi dan memakainya dengan tergesa. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan waspada, iris _jade green_-nya menatap tajam ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya. Ia menatap lama pada setumpuk buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku tahu kau ada disini, cepat keluar!" bentak Temari kesal.

Shikamaru tetap memilih diam dan bersembunyi. Temari mendengus kesal, ia berjalan maju dengan waspada, tapi sayang kewaspadaannya tak cukup jeli untuk melihat sosok Shikamaru yang bersembunyi di ujung lemari di sebelah kanannya. Kesempatan emas itu tentu saja tak dilewatkan oleh Shikamaru, segera ia mendorong tubuh Temari sampai terjatuh di tempat tidur.

Temari terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah. Kedua tangannya menempel kuat di kasur, sementara di atas tubuhnya ada pria berkuncir satu yang dikiranya sudah mati. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri saat terdengar suara ribut-ribut di luar pintu.

"_Boss_! Buka pintu, _boss_!"

"_Boss_, pria itu masuk kesini. Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"_Boss_!"

Shikamaru mendaratkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Temari, membuat nafas wanita itu memburu. "Perintahkan anak buahmu untuk menyingkir, atau...," ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena lidahnya kini sudah memonopoli leher Temari.

Nafas Temari mulai tak beraturan, Shikamaru menyerang tepat ke salah satu titik terlemahnya, membuat tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya. Lalu, dengan suara tersendat-sendat karena menahan desahannya. "A-akuh ti-tidakh apah-apaaah. Kembaliih ke tugashh kalianh."

Terdengar sahutan lantang dari luar. Setelah merasa di luar kosong, Temari berteriak, melepaskan erangan yang mati-matian ditahannya. Shikamaru menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Temari, dan bangkit dari tubuh wanita itu seraya mengusap bibirnya yang basah.

"_Damn_," maki Temari sambil berusaha bangkit di sela-sela nafasnya yang tak terkontrol. Ia menarik sesuatu dari bawah bantal, dan mengayunkan benda berkilat itu pada Shikamaru yang kebetulan sedang lengah.

_Crash!_

Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang tergores pisau lipat yang ada di tangan Temari. Darah merembes ke baju hitamnya, dan Temari tersenyum sinis sebelum kembali mengayunkan pisau tersebut.

_Wut!_

_Wut!_

_Wut!_

Serangan ganas dari _GodMother _Suna itu hanya beradu dengan angin, sama sekali tak dapat menyentuh kulit Shikamaru yang terus-terusan menghindar dengan luwesnya. Dengan kesal Temari melemparkan pisau tersebut pada Shikamaru, saat pria itu menghindar dari kejaran mata pisaunya, dengan secepat kilat ia mengambil sebuah _revolver _dari laci mejanya, dan—

_Jleb-Prak_

"Akh!" jeritnya tertahan. "_Bastard_!"

—gerakannya masih kalah cepat dari lemparan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengambil _revolver_ yang baru saja terlempar dari tangan Temari, memandanginya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia todongkan pada Temari.

"Tarik pelatuknya," ujar Temari datar, wajahnya yang beberapa detik ke belakang terlihat kesakitan dan seperti hampir menangis, kini telah kembali ke semula, wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku bukan pembunuh, nona. Aku hanyalah pria biasa yang menginginkan keadilan," balas Shikamaru sambil melemparkan _revolver_ itu ke kolong tempat tidur.

Temari mendecih. Wajahnya sedikit berkerut ketika tangan kirinya menarik benda tajam itu dengan cepat. "Akh!" teriaknya lagi dengan tertahan ketika tangannya terbebas—

_Prak!_

—pisau itu jatuh bersamaan dengan tetes darahnya yang kian mengucur dengan deras dari luka robeknya. Ia kepalkan tangannya dengan wajah yang berkedut.

Shikamaru mulai iba, ia berniat membantu wanita itu. Ketika ia beranjak hendak mendekatinya, wanita itu melepaskan kepalan tangannya yang terluka, wajahnya pun sudah kembali memasang tampang _pokerface_-nya.

"Kau boleh pergi," ujarnya datar. Tapi Shikamaru malah menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya, ia langsung menarik tangan Temari ke _wastafel_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Temari menarik tangannya kasar, menyebabkan luka robeknya menjadi besar. Ia meringis saat darahnya semakin banyak keluar.

Shikamaru kembali meraih tangan Temari yang terluka, meremas titik lukanya dengan kuat, membuat Temari sedikit merintih kesakitan. "Jangan keras kepala. Aku hanya ingin membantumu saja," ia menghidupkan keran, membersihkan darah di tangan Temari.

Temari kembali menarik tangannya, ia berjalan ke lemari kaca yang berisi berbotol-botol _wine_. Ditariknya laci bawah lemari itu, mengambil sebuah perban dan obat merah. Tangan Shikamaru langsung mengambil alih semuanya. Pria itu merobek perban dalam ukuran panjang, melilitkan perban itu ke luka Temari, lalu meneteskan sebanyak-banyaknya obat merah.

"Kenapa kau membantuku? Dasar pria bodoh."

Shikamaru memandang wajah angkuh Temari yang kini duduk di tempat tidur. Sebatang rokok tersulut di mulutnya, bau tembakau pun menguar. "Karena kau... wanita," sahutnya pelan.

Temari sama sekali tak tersanjung, ia malah sakit hati. Didorongnya lampu meja yang berada di nakas kanan tempat tidurnya—

_Prang!_

—Shikamaru sedikit terkejut, tapi ia berusaha cuek. Setelah melindas rokoknya yang masih utuh, Temari berjalan mendekatinya dengan tergesa, ada kilatan kemarahan di iris _jade-_nya. Ia tekan dada Shikamaru dengan jari telunjuknya yang bercat merah darah itu, seraya tersenyum mengejek. "Kau meremehkanku," ujarnya datar. Ia memutari tubuh Shikamaru, lalu berhenti di hadapannya. Dengan tenang ia mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa nomor, tapi dengan cepat Shikamaru merampas benda _silver_ itu dan membantingnya sampai hancur.

Temari melotot melihat sikap kurang ajar Shikamaru. "Kau...," desisnya pelan. Sebuah tendangan keras melayang ke wajah Shikamaru, membuat pria itu terdesak dengan punggung menabrak dinding.

Temari tersenyum sinis, ia mengambil dua buah _katana_ yang menjadi pajangan di dinding kamarnya. Saling digesekkannya kedua benda tajam itu sampai menimbulkan suara yang membuat gigi 'ngilu'. "Ayo...," ia melempar satu _katana_ pada Shikamaru yang dengan sukses di tangkap oleh pria itu. "Kita bertarung secara jantan," desisnya datar.

Gerakan Temari begitu santai, tapi tepat sasaran. Shikamaru merasakan perih saat lengan kanannya tergores. Ia terus menghindar, sama sekali tak berniat membalas ataupun melukai Temari. Semakin geram, Temari menghujani Shikamaru berbagai kibasan dengan brutalnya. Shikamaru terpojok ke dinding, tak ada cara lain selain membalas.

_Trang!_

_Katana_ yang dipegang oleh Temari terasa berdenging di telinganya, ia meloncat ke belakang. Tapi sejurus kemudian sudah kembali menerjang. Bunyi benturan _katana_ mereka begitu kuat dan gesit. Temari menyerang, sementara Shikamaru kembali hanya menahan.

_Crash!_

Kali ini bagian pinggang kirinya yang kena, Temari tersenyum senang. "Kalau kau hanya menahan seranganku...," seringai angkuh menghiasi wajahnya yang berpeluh. "Kau bakal mati," ujarnya pelan sambil kembali melancarkan serangan.

Shikamaru mendecih, dia memang melawan wanita, tapi kekuatannya seperti pria. Apa mungkin di dalam tubuhnya itu terdapat roh pria yang terperangkap di tubuhnya—konyol. "Baiklah, aku akan melayanimu," tegasnya. Temari tersenyum dan semakin menguatkan serangannya.

_Trang!_

Lagi-lagi telinganya berdenging, _katana_ yang dipegangnya bergetar. Sekali lagi ia mundur ke belakang, tapi Shikamaru tak memberikan jeda, ia menyerang dan melemparkan pedang Temari jauh. Kini Temari terduduk dengan pedang Shikamaru yang berada di leher jenjangnya. "_Shit_!"

"Kemampuanmu masih sangat rendah, nona," remeh Shikamaru sambil berjongkok di hadapan Temari. Tangannya menarik selimut lalu ia tutupkan ke tubuh Temari. "Kau wanita, jangan pamerkan auratmu pada pria asing."

Temari terdiam, ia baru sadar kalau ia masih mengenakan _kimono_ mandinya. Shikamaru menurunkan_ katana_-nya yang berada di leher Temari, lalu meletakkan pedang tersebut di lantai. "Selama hidupku, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melukai wanita, aku menghormati ibuku. Tapi aku sudah melukaimu. Aku kalah, maafkan aku," Temari semakin terdiam dengan perkataan Shikamaru. _What the hell_!

Dengan kesal Temari melempar _katana_ yang teronggok di sisi kirinya. Ia dorong tubuh pria itu kuat sampai terduduk, dengan angkuh ia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang—dengan tetap memegang selimut. Ia mengambil sebotol _wine_ yang ada di lemari kaca, membukanya dengan tergesa dan langsung menenggaknya cepat.

Seolah tak menganggap sosok Shikamaru yang menatap punggungnya, Temari menyibak gorden hitam yang terletak di sisi kiri ranjang. Cahaya matahari masuk dengan bebas, menerpa sosoknya. Shikamaru tertegun, dengan latar sinar cerah matahari, _godmother_ Suna itu terlihat begitu indah, kilau cahaya itu membuatnya bak putri negeri dongeng yang polos tanpa dosa.

Temari membuka pintu kaca penghalang sinar matahari itu, membiarkan cahaya keemasan itu membanjiri tubuhnya dengan sapuan angin sepoi-sepoi. Sampai suara angin ribut dari sebuah helikopter membuyarkan keterpanaan Shikamaru. Pohon-pohon tinggi yang dilihatnya bergerak kencang, sesuatu yang ganjil menghampiri benak pria Nara itu. Apalagi saat melihat senyum sinis tersungging di wajah Temari ketika ia berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Setelah menenggak habis _wine_-nya, dengan asal ia lempar botol _wine_ tersebut sampai membentur dinding. Dan sebuah tawa mengejek terukir di bibirnya, lama-kelamaan semakin keras, membuat hati Shikamaru semakin tidak enak. Tawa itu menguap, terganti dengan sebuah seringai.

"Suna memiliki hukum. Apa kau tahu hukum yang berlaku di Suna?" Shikamaru tercekat. Hukum Suna adalah menghabisi semua orang yang menentang mereka sampai ke akar-akarnya. Jangan-jangan...?

Seringai Temari kian melebar melihat wajah pria Nara itu memucat. "Sebuah kesenangan saat salah seorang anak buahku mengantarkan rekaman video pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh mereka pada semua orang yang berani menentang Suna," Temari tersenyum, manis sekali. "Dan, sekarang adalah _klan_ Nara."

Wajah Shikamaru mengeras, ia murka. "_No_-_no_-_no_, maju selangkah, maka '_Bang_'," Temari menirukan jemarinya seperti menarik pelatuk pistol sambil senyum kemenangan mengulum manis di bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar iblis," desis Shikamaru menahan amarahnya, senyum wanita itu membuatnya muak.

"Iya, aku memang iblis. Iblis bertopeng wanita," Shikamaru benar-benar membenci mulut kotor wanita itu. Hatinya benar-benar hitam. Helikopter tadi pasti membawa ayah, ibu, dan Chouji. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?

"Kalau kau ingin melakukan penawaran kembali, semua sudah hangus. Dari awal sudah kuperingatkan untuk tak menentangku, tak menentang Suna, tapi kau terlalu sombong, seolah bisa mempermainkan Suna. Pria bodoh."

Shikamaru buntu, otak jeniusnya seraya tumpul. Dengan keluarga dan sahabat baiknya yang menjadi tawanan, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Salah langkah, maka penyesalan seumur hidup yang akan dideritanya.

Temari tersenyum penuh arti melihat raut putus asa pria berkuncir satu di hadapannya itu. Perlahan ia mendekati pria itu dengan langkah mencemooh. "Mungkin aku bisa memberikanmu sedikit keringanan," Shikamaru menatap lekat _godmother_ Suna itu. Selama mengenal Suna, ia tak pernah mendengar Suna memberikan keringanan pada korbannya. Ia yakin wanita itu menginginkan dirinya untuk menuruti perintahnya, dan yang pasti itu tugas demi kejahatan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan demi kebebasan keluargaku?" Temari tersenyum puas akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria Nara itu.

"_Bingo_! Kau menangkap maksudku dengan sangat baik, tuan Nara," terukir kembali seringai di wajahnya.

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Suna Princess, Hello Kitty cute, Kithara Blue, Narita Menari-nari, MinCha-chan, Karasu Uchiha, Nara Endah Kujyou, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, Sky pea-chan, sabaku chiko, yue-chan, Kagome Sabaku, Nara Kazuki, Takana Nara, Sabaku Yuri, Mahou Akai Ito, numpang lewat, KriwilKriwil, Riko 12345, Mauree-Azure**

**Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu.**

**Ini chap tiganya, maaf lama dan bila tidak memuaskan.  
Berikan review, berupa saran, kritik, etc...**

**Terima kasih bagi yang telah menantikan kelanjutan fic abal ini dan jangan lupa review bila sudah membaca. :D**


End file.
